The Wrong Man
by Csimiami2016
Summary: What happens when Calleigh is engaged to another man, and they get married. Then she realizes that she is really in love with Eric.
1. Chapter 1

All of the CSIs were at home getting ready for the Christmas party. Calleigh had decided to host this years party and was dressing up as Santa's Lil' Helper. She was wearing a short red dress that came down an inch below the apex of her thighs and had a white belt around her midsection, a red push up bra, with her red 7 inch heels. To top it all off she had a Santa hat on top of her head. So ok she was dressing a little so sexy for a Christmas party but who really cared! She just finished getting dressed and was walking to her car to get to the Hilton, so she could finish getting decorations set up, when the phone rang.

"Duquesne," her voice came through the phone.

"Cal, its Eric. I was wondering if you were going to need help getting set up for tonight?", she could hear that Eric was a little eager for her to say yes.

"I could use a little muscle to help me," she heard a muffled yes on the other end,"just meet me at the Hilton Conference Room in 20 minutes, ok?"

"Ok, Cal I'll see you soon bye." As she heard Eric click his phone off she got a text message.

-Text-

Hey babe, when are we going to tell everyone about us?

She decided to ignore the message for now while she got the party ready. She had just started to hang the garland on the Christmas tree in the corner when she heard someone whistle from behind her. Turning around she saw Eric standing behind her with a large smile on his face. She climbed down the ladder and walked over to give him a hug.

"Don't you look very sexy tonight!" he walked over to the ladder and started to hang the garland for her.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself," she continued to hang decorations until the whole room looked like someone dropped a Christmas bomb on it. She walked over to Eric and gave him a hug, when she looked up at him she saw something in his eyes that she had never seen from him before: love, passion, and caring. She slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips lightly. At first Eric didn't do anything but stood in shock that Calleigh Duquesne was actually kissing him. Finally, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her back. Calleigh started to deepen the kiss by trying to push her tongue in Eric 's mouth, and he happily gave her permission. They kept kissing until Calleigh's phone started to ring. She reluctantly pulled away and got her phone off the table.

"Hey you," she walked out of the room so that Eric couldn't listen in.

"Hey baby, where are you tonight?" asked the person on the other end of the phone.

"I have the Christmas party for the lab, I just finished setting up," she watched Eric start taking the covers off of the food, as some of the guest were arriving,"Why?"

"Cause I was gonna ask you to come over later, once you get finished with your party that is."

"Ok, baby I'll see you later." She hung up and walked back in to where the party was just starting.


	2. Chapter 2

Calleigh just ignored the phone call and decided that she would have a good time with her friends. She had been dancing with Natalia and just having a good time when she felt hands slip around her waist and some one kiss her cheek. She noticed that Natalia had stopped dancing and was watching her as was everyone else. Calleigh slowly turned around to see who was behind her. When she turned around she gasped in suprise.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" She could see Eric out of the corner of her eye and he did not look to happy to see another man getting to come up behind her and put his hands on her like that.

"I just thought that I would surprise you and show up tonight," the man looked at her with a little grin on his face.

"Oh, well ok. I guess we could tell everybody about us now, especially since they saw you kiss me." Calleigh turned around and grabbed the man's hand and walked to the front of the room where the little stage was set up.

"Hey, every one I know, that you guys are a little surprised to see me of all people in a romantic relationship. So I guess I'll just go ahead and tell everyone. Peter and I are engaged!" Calleigh watched the mouths drop around the room, at the same time she heard some congratulations and applause. She looked at Peter and smiled. She looked around the room and the one face that she wanted to see was no where to be found. Ryan went to start a slow song while several people were chanting for them to kiss.

Calleigh not really caring about kissing Peter right now, continued to look for Eric but eventually gave up and figured that he had gone outside. She turned to look at Peter who leaned down and slowly captured Calleigh's mouth with his. She could hear her co-workers cheering for them but tuned them out as she started to kiss Peter back. Once the kiss broke Calleigh excused herself to go to the restroom. Or so everyone assumed she really went outside to find Eric. She found him sitting on a bench by the pool, and slowly sat down beside him.

"Hey, I was wondering where you disappeared to," Calleigh slowly smiled at him.

"How could you? " he pressed.

"What?" he could see the obvious confusion on her face.

"How could you be engaged to Peter, but kiss me? I thought you felt something for that's why you kissed me, but I was obviously wrong."he could no longer look at her he was just so disgusted by the fact that she kept a huge secret from him.

"Eric, I do love you, but like a brother. I didn't mean to kiss you it just kinda happened, and I don't know." Calleigh turned around as she heard footsteps approaching her and Eric.

"So you two kissed. You kissed him Calleigh! How could you act like that you're gonna marry me but yet your kissing other men?" Peter turned and started to walk away from her.

"Peter, it wasn't like that. Please baby, I love you with all my heart." She heard Eric scoff, but didn't acknowledge him.

"I think that we'll talk about this at home later. I'll see you whenever you get there." Calleigh watched as Peter walked back into the hotel and out the front doors. She had just sat down when she heard Eric start to speak.

"You are such..."he started but Calleigh did not listen as her eyes started to tear up.


End file.
